


Cheers to The End of It All

by apterousAvian, LiliaFax



Series: All the Words We Don't Know [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Chrobin Week 2018, Coming of Age, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Chrom is Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Twin MUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apterousAvian/pseuds/apterousAvian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/pseuds/LiliaFax
Summary: Chrom has an extra ticket and no date. Robin knows he doesn't like parties but can't pass up the chance to be on an almost date with Chrom. Sisters on both sides are meddling. Senior year is ending and both of them are scared for what comes next.Former Chrom/Sumia. Background GaiLissaBelle.





	Cheers to The End of It All

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment in an on-going massive modern AU between me and LiliaFax, written for chrobin week 2018 day 1, Celebration! We couldn't pass up on a chance for awkward, not quite together yet prom. This is only the beginning of a long, non-chronological series of one-shots that all take place in the same universe. We hope you'll join us for the ride!

Chrom drummed his fingers on the kitchen table, looking forlornly at the envelope sitting right in front of him. He didn’t even really want to open it, knowing what was in the envelope and how it would keep taunting him about his poor life decisions. The name sticker placed haphazardly on the front, reading “Ylisstol, Chrom (2)” looked more and more menacing the longer he stared but honestly, he couldn’t even make himself look away.

What was he going to do with this extra ticket to prom?

Sumia had broken up with him only a few weeks ago (which felt like forever, all things considering), and Chrom was making himself feel ok with everything. She told him she realized she wasn’t straight, that she couldn’t keep lying to herself like this but that she still considered Chrom a good friend and how could he get mad at that? Sure, it hurt to be dumped like that, but Sumia was following her truth and if he got mad at that considering the shenanigans his little sister appeared to be getting into, what kind of a hypocrite would he be?

No, Chrom was dealing with the break-up just fine. Completely and absolutely fine, no issues here, no sir. The only issue was that he bought these tickets for senior prom before this all happened (which Sumia didn’t know about, she had even said so when she broke up), and now he had one extra ticket and no date to speak of. 

The tickets were too expensive to just not use them. That would be wasteful and he could never look Emm in the eye again if he just threw it out. The only thing Chrom could think of would be to give it to someone, but who could he even give it to? All his friends were either already going or not interested in prom in the first place.

Well, maybe not all of them were already going. Chrom got out his phone and started swiping through his contacts, thinking who he knew would want to go single to prom. Or who would have a date to go with (because, honestly why did he even need to go either? He went last year with Sumia so why go all alone this time).

As Chrom scrolled, Lissa entered the house, likely coming home from Maribelle’s (where she had been spending an inordinate amount of time lately). Whatever weird stuff Lissa was getting into with Maribelle and Gaius, Chrom honestly didn’t want to know. However, maybe Lissa would want to use these tickets… 

“Hey, Lissa,” Chrom called, stopping his sister in her tracks as she hung her jacket on the hook by the door. She spun on her heel and tilted her head to look at him.

“What?” she asked

“Do you, by chance, need tickets for prom?” Chrom asked, picking up the envelope and waving it helpfully.

Lissa scoffed. “Uh, Maribelle already got one for all of us, so nice try.”

“Damn,” Chrom muttered and set the envelope back on the table. Back to square one…

“Are you absolutely sure there’s _no one_ else you can think of to ask?” Lissa asked, breaking Chrom out of his short descent into self-pity.

Chrom looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“There’s _no one_ else in this entire school you would want to go to prom with, no one else at all,” Lissa kept needling as she sat down opposite him at the kitchen table.

“Lissa, I have no idea what you’re getting at,” Chrom said.

As a sly smile broke across Lissa’s face (which Chrom knew from past experiences to be awfully scared of), Emmeryn came down the hall to meet them in the kitchen.

“What seems to be the problem here?” she asked, sounding less tired than she usually did.

“Oh, Chrom just doesn’t know who he could ask to use his other prom ticket, since… you know,” Lissa said airily.

“Oh, well that does seem to be an issue,” Emmeryn said, heading toward the coffee maker and mirth starting to fill her voice, “I’m sure you can think of _someone_ , Chrom.”

“Emm, Lissa, can you two please just tell me what you’re talking about,” Chrom said.

Lissa laughed as Emmeryn sighed, “Chrom, think about it for a couple minutes. Who might you want to go to prom with?”

Chrom wanted to laugh. Why were his sisters being like this, were they trying to rub his newly single status in his face?

“Guys, this isn’t funny. Lissa, just tell me if you know anyone who needs an extra prom ticket or two,” Chrom said.

“Ohhhhh my god, Chrom, how can you be this dense? Think! Who, out of all your friends would you want to go to prom with?” Lissa said, leaning in close.

“I…” Chrom said while Emmeryn came behind him, carrying her coffee mug. 

“Lissa is being a little harsh about it, but yes, who might she be talking about? It’s someone you’ve become close to lately,” Emmeryn said softly.

Ohhhhhhhh. He could just ask a friend to come with him! He could ask…

“R-r-r-r….” Lissa said.

“I’ll ask Robin if he wants to come!” Chrom exclaimed.

“Hell yeah!” Lissa responded loudly. Emmeryn smiled behind her mug and turned to head back down the hall.

“Friends go to prom all the time, it’s no big deal. Sully went with Vaike last year as friends, it’s completely fine,” Chrom said to himself.

Lissa stopped her cheer and stared at Chrom. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Chrom responded. What was she upset about now?

“You know what? Just go ask him, whatever,” Lissa said and stormed off down the hall.

Well, that was weird. Oh well, he would ask Robin at school tomorrow.

-

Chrom got to school a little late that morning, so he couldn’t ask Robin before classes began but luckily they shared a lunch period this semester. He carried the envelope with him in his notebook all morning, waiting patiently for the lunch bell to ring.

He nervously bounced his leg as the last minutes of English dragged on. Chrom kept looking to the clock and counting the hands as they made their way across. He wasn’t very good at school, anyway. He got easily distracted in the best of circumstances and his attention span was rapidly dwindling as his time in high school came to an end.

The bell finally rang, jolting Chrom even though he had been watching the clock religiously. He shut his notebook and stuck his pen behind his ear, heading out of the classroom and toward the cafeteria.

He quickly made his way past the food line, pulling his cheese sandwich from his backpack, (truly the lunch of champions), and headed over to the table he and Robin had shared all semester. As per usual, Robin was already seated with a book open and some leftovers in his lunchbag. Since he had started hanging out with Robin more frequently, Chrom had had the pleasure of experiencing some incredible food courtesy of Robin’s mother. He never really had homemade, authentic Plegian food before, but as he kept telling Ms. Grimleal, Chrom had fallen hard for it.

“Hey, Robin,” Chrom said as he placed his tray on the table.

“Hello, Chrom,” Robin replied absently. He closed his book and looked at Chrom’s sad excuse for a sandwich, as if to say ‘Really, are you eating that?'

Robin passed a tin-foil covered wrap to Chrom, as he said, “you’re lucky my mom likes you, she keeps telling me we need to make sure you actually eat.”

Chrom laughed and opened the foil. “Well, your mom is amazing. Where’s Henry?”

“Oh, I think he’s going to be late today. He mentioned something about going to the library during lunch with Ricken,” Robin said and shrugged. “Rowen’s class switched lunch periods today though, so she’ll be here in a minute. At least for a little bit.”

Chrom was absolutely ok with getting to spend lunch period alone with Robin. Robin’s other friends, Henry and Gaius, were all fine but sometimes he just wanted to hang out with Robin without their weirdness. Gaius had been eating with Maribelle and Lissa, anyway, so he was rarely around. Robin’s twin usually had a different lunch period this semester, and she was also fine but she also tended to flit around to various people rather than staying with only one group of people for an entire year anyway. 

“I don’t know what’s up with Henry and Ricken, but I keep telling them to just not get into too much bullshit,” Robin continued, opening his own tupperware container.

“I guess as long as they don’t try to raise the dead or something in the chemistry classroom, it’s fine,” Chrom responded. Robin snorted at that, and Chrom felt strangely proud at getting him to laugh.

“We can only hope Ricken will have the clarity of mind to stop that,” Robin said still grinning.

Chrom had to laugh as well. Robin’s smile was contagious and Chrom couldn’t help but feel happy when Robin was happy. 

Speaking of…

“So, I have a question for you,” Chrom said, thumbing the envelope where it poked out of his notebook.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he finished chewing.

“Ok, shoot,” Robin said after swallowing.

“Well, um, you know how I’m… you know?” Chrom started. He kept messing with the envelope.

Robin nodded for him to continue.

“You know how Sumia, um,” Chrom stalled some more, swallowing. He was making this way harder than he needed to, Robin already knew about him and Sumia!

Chrom took a deep breath. Time to just go for it. “Sumia and I aren’t dating anymore but I had prom tickets bought before so I have an extra and I was wondering if you would wanna go with me?”

Robin nearly choked on his food. Chrom started, getting ready to jump the table and help Robin, but Robin waved his hand to show he was fine.

“What?” Robin gasped, “what are you talking about?”

“Well, I was just thinking that it would be a waste to not use it and, you know-” Chrom started to deflect.

“Just return the ticket,” Robin interrupted.

“I don’t know if I can, but I just thought it would be fun to go together and I know you said you didn’t have any plans to go this year. I don’t know if there is a refund policy…” Chrom said, pulling out the envelope to open it and actually look at the tickets.

“Just. Return them! Or can’t you give both to someone else?” Robin hissed out, his face flushing.

“I don’t know? I don’t know who I would give them to?” Chrom said, “Hey, you’re getting red, are you..”

“I’m FINE!” Robin interjected. His voice took on a weird, strangled tone.

“Uh, ok…” Chrom said. As Robin buried his head in his arms (which Chrom didn’t think was very fine of him, but Chrom had no idea how to help), Rowen made her way over to the table.

“Hey, bro, what’s up?” She said brightly then stopped looking at her twin attempt to meld with the cafeteria table. “What’d you do to him?”

Chrom shrugged at the same moment Robin shot his head up.

“I’m completely fine!” He said.

“I don’t believe you, but go off I guess,” Rowen said as she sat down.

If Robin didn’t want to go to prom, maybe Rowen was free, Chrom thought.

“Hey, so Rowen, I have an extra ticket to prom and-“

“I’m gonna cut in right there, buddy. I’ve already got a date, you’re a little behind the ball if you wanted some of this,” Rowen said, holding up her hand. “Did you ask Robin?”

Chrom nodded while Robin made a sound that was a little like he was dying.

“And what did he say?” Rowen continued, ignoring her brother.

“I told him to just return the ticket,” Robin said.

“Robin don’t be rude, that would be fun! You and Chrom, just two bros hanging out at the prom,” Rowen said excitedly. Robin put his head in his hands, groaning.

Chrom watched the twins rib each other (well, more like one twin needle the other mercilessly). Robin lifted his head slowly and Chrom made eye contact, shrugging as if to say ‘sisters, you know’. Robin weakly smiled.

Rowen leaned in and whispered in Robin’s ear. Robin seemed to flush harder and he rolled his eyes. Rowen pushed his arm and looked at him almost expectantly.

“I’ll go with you, Chrom,” Robin said. Chrom broke out into a huge smile which Robin returned tentatively.

“Was that so hard?,” Rowen said and stood up. “Welp, my job here is done! See you at home!” 

She waved at walked over to a table where Cordelia and her friends sat.

“Thank you, Robin. It’s gonna be fun,” Chrom said.

“Yeah… yeah…” Robin said. 

-

Robin was still nervously running his hand through his hair in the mirror as Rowen was setting her makeup next to him. 

“Like, if you’re gonna gawk at yourself can you do it from your phone camera? You’re hogging the lights birdy,” Rowen groaned. Robin shuffled back out of the bathroom, giving his sister space. He knew he was done and he wasn’t sure he was ready to do this. He fidgeted with the button’s of his suitcoat when the doorbell chimed. 

“Kids! Chrom’s here!” Mom yelled from the ground floor. Before he could respond, Rowen burst past him. 

“I GOT IT!” Rowen shouted, throwing open the door. Her own purple dress glittering in the front lights of the foyer as she ushered him in.

Robin rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, and his heart stopped as he saw Chrom for the first time that night. 

His mom greeted Chrom warmly and gave him a huge hug before bustling around to get her camera, but Robin only had eyes for Chrom standing in his doorway, smiling charmingly. Chrom looked like a dream, to Robin’s gay misfortune. Chrom rarely put time and effort into his appearance outside of events, but today was a little unreal. He had expected Chrom to go for his usual navy suit that he’d seen a few times for past homecomings, but he’d surprised him. Chrom glowed in a sky blue dress shirt he’d paired with an eggshell suit vest and slacks, a golden bowtie afixed elegantly at his collar. Emmeryn's handiwork, he imagined.

Robin had chosen to match his sister’s dress, choosing a subdued purple vest with gold trim underneath his favorite jet black blazer and dress pant set. He marveled silently as he imagined himself appearing with Chrom tonight. They were complete opposites, Chrom the sun, Robin the moon. 

“You look great,” Chrom mused, and Robin could only smile weakly, an obvious blush on his face. He didn’t trust himself enough to answer, and thankfully was spared by his mother shepherding the three of them to take photos in front of the staircase. 

Robin was convinced he was dying, or dreaming, possibly both. As he had said goodbye to his mom and hopped into the front seat of Chrom’s well-loved truck, his mind raced with thoughts he was certain Chrom could somehow read. He tried to breathe and remind himself that Chrom was never going to catch on about how Robin felt, and this whole prom charade was nothing more than two stags enjoying some of their last days of high school.

Chrom didn’t seem to notice Robin’s tension, smiling as he turned on the radio, something alternative, but Robin wasn’t really listening. He rubbed his palms on his dress pants as his thoughts interrupted each other. _He’s not gay, this is not a date. He’s going to be out of my life soon and I don’t know how to deal with that. That’s your fault for running away to the big city. Why did I agree to do this? I don’t think I can…_

“You’re awfully quiet,” Chrom interrupts, his eyes on the road. Robin has to respond.

“Oh you know, it’s nothing. Just going through some notes in my head for my English final Monday,” Robin lied. Chrom snorted. 

“Okay, figured maybe you’d wanna forget about school and maybe just enjoy going to prom, but then again, this is you.” Chrom sighed wistfully. 

“You wound me,” Robin replied flatly. It was easier like this, to banter, to deflect, to put the discussion on anything other than what was actually presently happening between them. Robin realized he was staring, and quickly glanced back out the window, seeing nothing in the dark but the lights of other cars. 

Before Robin could realize what was happening, Chrom had parked the truck outside the golf green of the country club. And then Chrom was opening the door for him, like a gentleman. Robin inwardly screamed. 

“Shall we?” Chrom asked, and to Robin’s horror offered up his arm for Robin to take. Robin was choking on the air before he answered. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah let’s go,” Robin mumbled, hesitantly linking his arm with Chrom’s. He could drop it before they walked into the venue and it would be like it had never happened. So fine.

Robin only felt temporary relief when he and Chrom entered the main building of the country club.The main hall had been filled with white tables lit by tea candles, leading out to the back entrance which overlooked the man-made pond. The several sets of glass doors had been propped open, and beyond them was a temporary wooden stage surrounded by globe lights. At their periphery were even more tables, and a booth where a DJ was blaring loud music. It would’ve been peaceful if it had been just the two of them. But there were at least a hundred other people in this small space, and the noise was slightly deafening. Robin wished he’d kept his arm on Chrom.

Within moments, Sully and Vaike were upon them, cheering loudly to be heard over the din. 

“Glad you could make it, Cromford,” Sully joked. And then the three of them were talking about something that Robin wasn’t paying attention to. He tried to find his sister, or Chrom’s sister, for that matter, just to get a sense of who he knew in the crowd. Henry had told him he was coming, but knowing his best friend, Henry may have already been asked to leave. 

Dinner at the table with Chrom’s friends went by in a blur, Robin barely paying attention to the conversation happening around him. He took note of Sully making fun of Chrom for some reason or another, but if he was pressed into recalling exactly what was said, he found that the details slipped from him like water. Robin had told Henry to come meet them at the table, but considering he never showed up, he must have been actually kicked out.

Then he was being pushed along with Chrom’s friends onto the packed dance floor. At this distance, Robin couldn’t hear anything over the speakers, and the intensity of the bass could be felt more than heard. Chrom was dancing, Robin assumes, with Vaike and Sully, if swaying and head-bobbing was considered dancing at prom. A few other members of the rugby team took notice of them, and also screamed to make themselves noticed, Robin thought he recognized Stahl and his huge friend with a bad bowl cut whose name escaped him, and then Robin wasn’t near Chrom at all anymore. He was just stuck in a crowd of people he didn’t like or didn’t know, and it was too much. 

Robin nearly bumped into a waiter from the country club in his blind attempt to flee the dance floor only to recognize the waiter as Frederick Bishop, his senior from last year? From AP Philosophy? Robin thought, spitting out an apology as he turned and ran out the front door and back into the green of the parking lot. There was the muffled sound of the party within but out here it was quiet and empty and Robin could think. 

He absently made his way to the edge of the parking lot and sat down at the edge of the golf course, running his hands through his hair. This was not how he’d wanted prom to go. He wanted to spend time just with Chrom, figured that would be enough, but this was awful, and Robin would never fit into these kinds of loud, crowded parties that his sister favored. He was overwhelmed, and the divide between himself and Chrom felt more obvious than ever. _We really are nothing alike. I don’t know why I ever thought differently_. Robin pulled his knees into his chest. _I’m never going to fit into his straight, perfect little world_. This wasn’t how he wanted to remember Chrom by. He never should have come to prom. Inexplicably, Robin put his head down and started to cry. 

He stayed that way for a few minutes, the only sound he could hear was his muffled crying and the occasional cricket chirping. And when his tears subsided, he could hear footsteps approaching from behind him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you step out, thought maybe you ditched me before I realized you don't have a car,” Chrom said apologetically. Robin hadn’t looked up at him yet, _Oh god, my face_. 

“Coulda jumped a ride home with Rowen,” Robin mumbled from between his knees. Chrom makes a hum in return at that. 

“Think Rowen has other plans, which may or may not involve my ex-girlfriend,” Chrom replied stiffly. _Ouch, thanks Rowen_. “Seriously though, are you alright? You’ve been acting off all evening.” 

Robin can’t hide forever, not when Chrom had already abandoned friends and the party to see why Robin had fled. He lifted his head up and gave a small smile. “Not really, but it doesn’t matter. You should head back with everyone, I’ll just call my mom to come get me,” Robin insisted, but Chrom didn’t budge. 

“What? No. I’m not gonna ditch you, you’re my date,” Chrom said proudly, firmly. So much so that Robin almost believed him. 

“Ha ha Chrom,” Robin said sarcastically. “No need to uphold that on my account, just… enjoy yourself.” Robin stood up and reached into his pocket for his phone, but Chrom stopped him again. 

“Come on, let’s get in the truck,” Chrom urged. Robin had to resist, he didn’t deserve to take Chrom away from the party. But then Chrom took his wrist, gently leading him back to the truck anyway. “They’ll be just fine without me, let me just, get us somewhere else,” Chrom insisted, and Robin helplessly followed along, his attention narrowed in on how warm Chrom’s hand feels against his skin. 

Chrom herded them back into his truck and pulled away from the green and onto the main road toward the highway. Robin watched as he loosens his bowtie with one hand on the wheel, and rolled the windows down as they streak down the road. Robin had no idea where Chrom is driving them, but he knew it’s not back to his house, or Chrom’s apartment. The houses gpt further apart as Chrom drove them out towards the farmland that surrounds Southtown, the fields stretching out into the inky black of the night sky. The night air was brisk against his face, still chilly as spring made its way out and Robin felt better than he had all evening. 

Eventually, Chrom pulled off onto a dirt road and parked the truck behind an old, seemingly abandoned barn. “I drive out here sometimes when I need to think. Don’t worry, property isn’t owned by anyone right now, we shouldn’t have any trouble.” Robin laughed at that, and against his better judgment, he nodded.

“So what are we out here to do then?” Robin asked playfully. “I certainly hope you don’t intend to take advantage of me, Mr. Ylisstol,” Robin chided jokingly, but he knew the jape comes from his heart’s wish to do nothing more than kiss that handsome face. Chrom sputtered, and for the first time that evening blushed hard and started his nervous babbling. 

“W-What? No, I mean, look I have a blanket here and I was like, hey it’s a nice night, Robin doesn’t seem to be enjoying prom all that much I figured we could hang out at my barn hang out place and look at stars and stuff from the bed of the truck.” Chrom’s red face looked intently at Robin, posing his thoughts to him for his consideration. 

“That, actually sounds wonderful Chrom, thank you,” Robin said quietly, and without another word Chrom reached around behind the seat to pull out a worn fleece blanket and laid it across the truck bed before helping Robin up into it. 

The two of them lie back, and Robin did a quick google search to see what constellations should be visible to them tonight before reading off what each of them are while he and Chrom tried to place them against the sky. And when that got boring they both fell into a comfortable silence, just appreciating the stillness of the moment, listening to each other breathing. 

And in that moment, Chrom reached over and took Robin’s hand, and there was no awkwardness between them as Robin reciprocated. Robin closed his eyes and exhaled the anxiety he’d had pent up all evening. As scared as he was for whatever end they were approaching, it helped that he had this. 

Robin hoped he’d never have to let go.


End file.
